1. The Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of modular furniture and shelving.
2. The Relevant Technology
Modular furniture, including modular sofas, sectionals, shelving, bookcases, consuls, chairs and other modular furniture items are very useful and important furniture items in the marketplace in light of the ability to use various pieces in different configurations such that a variety of different furniture configurations can be formed from relatively few types of pieces. Modular furniture enables individuals to express their individuality, make decisions regarding furniture positioning in their own individual homes and businesses, and allows individuals to both save money on furniture expenses. Modular furniture also enables individuals in upper floor apartments and rooms to negotiate tight hallways and stairways as the pack furniture in smaller relative pieces to the desired locations.
A goal of sectional furniture is to avoid unnecessary expense and wasted space by providing pieces that can be used in a variety of different settings. It is therefore desirable to create and achieve the use of furniture pieces that can be more universally used as opposed to limiting the roles of existing furniture pieces.